


Back row of the lecture hall

by dirtyinfluences



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyinfluences/pseuds/dirtyinfluences
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 minutes down and half an hour left to go and Grantaire starts contemplating gouging his eyes out with his pen just to have a valid excuse to leave halfway through. But then he thinks of a much better idea, that doesn’t involve maiming himself, and he takes one quick glance around the room to make sure no one is looking their way. As casually as possible, he reaches over to rest his hand on Combeferre’s thigh, scratching his nails lightly over the denim of his jeans.</p><p> </p><p>(Grantaire is bored in class, and Combeferre is falling asleep, so he decides to help wake him up - with a handjob.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back row of the lecture hall

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this](http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/13024.html?thread=6041056#t6041056) prompt at the kink meme
> 
>  
> 
> _They're alone in the back row of a lecture hall, the lights are out and their professor is rambling about...who cares? Grantaire is bored and Combeferre looks like he's falling asleep so what better way to wake him up than a handjob in the middle of class? Que Combeferre struggling to stay quiet and not attract any attention. Bonus points if Grantaire ends up blowing him near the end to keep it from getting messy._
> 
>  
> 
> Honestly, it's complete PWP. No plot, just porn.

The worst thing about exam week wasn’t the actual exams, in Grantaire’s opinion – it was the review week leading up to them. Reviewing things he already knew was boring as all hell to Grantaire, and considering more than half the students were missing from the lecture hall, he was sure he wasn’t the only one of the opinion. Normally, Grantaire would be one of the students who skipped review week in favour of sleeping in and studying on his own time but psychology was the one class he shared with Combeferre and Grantaire would be loath to miss out on time with his boyfriend; even if it was only sitting silently in a darkened lecture hall, tucked away into the furthest back corner away from everyone else who had bothered to show up.

Next to him, Combeferre looks ready to fall asleep, eyelids dropping and head occasionally nodding down before jerking back up into wakefulness.

15 minutes down and half an hour left to go and Grantaire starts contemplating gouging his eyes out with his pen just to have a valid excuse to leave halfway through. But then he thinks of a much better idea, that doesn’t involve maiming himself, and he takes one quick glance around the room to make sure no one is looking their way. As casually as possible, he reaches over to rest his hand on Combeferre’s thigh, scratching his nails lightly over the denim of his jeans. The movement snaps Combeferre out of the current lull he had fallen into, blinking blearily over at his boyfriend for a moment.

When Combeferre turns back to the professor in a vain attempt at paying attention, Grantaire drags his nails up further to play with his zipper, fiddling around with it and circling a finger around the button before popping it open. That gets Combeferre’s looking back at him, leaning over to whisper, “what are you doing?” in his ear.

“Helping you stay awake,” Grantaire informs cheekily, placing a kiss to the corner of Combeferre’s jaw as he dips his hand down the front of his pants. When no protest comes, he takes that as permission to continue and he grinds the heel of his hand against Combeferre’s cock. Beside him, Combeferre lets out a sharp breath, jotting down notes with determination, so Grantaire leans his head on his shoulder and closes his eyes; if anyone were to, for some reason, look their way, it would merely look like he was asleep against him.

Combeferre hardens nearly instantly under his ministrations, and Grantaire can’t help but grin because yeah, he was really getting off on this, wasn’t he? When Grantaire finally slips his hand inside his boxers to take hold of his cock and start stroking, Combeferre has to bite down on his lip to keep from groaning, though his hips do twitch up into the touch. 

As the professor starts droning on about classical conditioning and Pavlov’s experiments (vaguely his mind supplies ‘module 23’), Grantaire twists his wrist on an upstroke and wrings out a breathy almost-moan from Combeferre that goes straight to his own groin, erection pressing up uncomfortably against his jeans. He tsks, thumbing at the head and smearing precum down over the shaft, and shifts his head so he can watch Combeferre better. The angle is weird, and it’s kind of hard to see him, but he makes do. 

There’s a strange thrill to giving his boyfriend a handjob in public, an electric tingle up his spine. To know that if someone were to get bored enough to glance around the room they would see him with his hand shoved down Combeferre’s pants. Or that if Combeferre let a sound slip he could attract everyone’s attention and they’d be discovered. He delights in the thought.

It’s only natural that he relays this to Combeferre, whispering lewdly in his ear and nipping at the lobe. Combeferre’s already ragged breathing hitches, and Grantaire can tell how much trouble he’s having with staying silent. Because while Combeferre wasn’t particularly loud in bed (not that he was silent – just not loud or overtly vocal. Not in the way Grantaire was.), there was a difference between that and having to physically restrain yourself from so much as making a peep.

Combeferre starts to thrust shallowly up into his grip now, and Grantaire takes the slip in control as a que that he’s getting close. And the thing is, they still have a long day ahead of them (he knows Combeferre has at least two more classes, not counting out whatever library time he's planning on clocking in tonight for studying) and it’d be terribly cruel to leave Combeferre with a mess in his pants, so Grantaire does the natural thing; he slides down out of his seat and onto his knees in front of Combeferre. Pushing his legs further apart so he can settle more comfortably between them in the cramped space, and careful to not knock his head off the chair’s folding table, Grantaire takes Combeferre’s cock out of his pants so he can wrap his mouth around it and start sucking. Above him, he can hear Combeferre swear lowly under his breath.

He pulls out all the stops after that, using every dirty trick he knows to make quick work of things instead of dragging it out like he normally would. Because while he loves blowing Combeferre, it’s probably his favourite activity right behind being fucked into the mattress, he’s well aware that they’re running out of time. It doesn’t take long until Combeferre’s pen drops to his book and his hands are in Grantaire’s hair, tugging hard and holding him in place as he shoots into his mouth and down his throat, and he's holding his breath through his orgasm to keep quiet. Once he releases his breath in a puff, Grantaire pulls back, looking up over the table and thumbing at the cum that had escaped the corner of his mouth and licking it up.

He helps tuck Combeferre back in and does up his pants for him, and then he sits back in his seat after that, pretending to focus on the professor ranting on about the important of Pavlov and ignoring the way his cock throbs insistently.

Smugly, he notices Combeferre doesn’t have a problem keeping awake for the rest of class.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 9am, and I haven't slept yet because I've been writing kink meme fills instead.
> 
> What is life.
> 
> As always, un-beta'd. Any and all mistakes are my own.
> 
> (It took me a bit to figure out what class they would be sharing - at first I thought philosophy, but then I remembered how small even the intro classes are at my own university - I think there was like 20 people in mine? And then I remembered how big psychology was and well... I can see it as something they'd both take. )


End file.
